Pan Son
by Ken Trunks
Summary: Nace un nuevo miembro de la familia Son, ¿Cómo reaccionará ante este nuevo ser el joven Trunks? Oneshot


**_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos personajes, son propiedad del talentosisimo Akira Toriyama_**

**Pan Son**

En la Corporación Cápsula se vio interrumpido el festín que llevaban a cabo.

Era la hora.

Rápido todos corrieron por sus cosas. Gohan desesperado tomó las cosas del bebé y se llevó a Videl al hospital.

Hoy era el día.

La primera nieta del hombre más fuerte del mundo iba a llegar.

Chichi comenzó a llorar. Junto a su esposo e hijo salieron detrás de Gohan.

La científica famosa tomó a su bebé y a su hijo mayor, de inmediato partieron hacia el hospital. La banda Z la imitó.

Tic tac… sólo habían pasado cinco minutos…

Gohan caminaba nervioso. Iba y venía.

Tic tac… cinco minutos más.

Estaba aterrado, miles de cosas se le venían a la cabeza. Y… ¿si algo no andaba bien? Y… ¿si la bebé impresionase a los doctores con su cola saiyan? Él debía estar presenciando el nacimiento de su hija, pero no podía, cayó en el pánico.

Bulma y Chichi lo obligaron a entrar a la sala. Las dos mujeres lo arrastraron desde el pasillo hasta la habitación de Videl.

Goten y Trunks reían viendo la escena. Se encontraban sentados esperando las noticias mientras platicaban sobre cómo iba hacer la niña.

"¿A quién crees que saldrá? Tal vez se parezca a mí" –Goten alegre sonrió al estilo Son.

"¿Acaso quieres que nadie se le acerque?" –Bromeó Trunks. Goten se ofendió-. "Yo presiento que será como Videl."

"Tal vez así sea. ¿Piensas que vamos a poder entrenarla?"

"Es una niña, Goten. No vamos a perder nuestro tiempo en entrenar a una chiquilla. Gohan o tu papá podrán hacerlo, como lo hicieron con nosotros."

"Pues a mí Gohan me entrenó. Claro, luego que mi papá revivió fui entrenado por él."

Entonces fue ahí cuando ambos semi-saiyans se miraron, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Un ki. Un ki pequeño se había sentido.

La niña había nacido.

Gohan salió de la habitación pálido, temblando y sin habla. Chichi lo zarandeó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Krillin y Goten lo tomaron de ambos lados y lo sentaron en una de las sillas. Todos estaban alrededor de él, de repente… Gohan se desmayó.

Goten y Trunks lo sostuvieron y le dieron palmadas (muy fuertes) en su mejilla, al minuto, Gohan abría los ojos…

"Vamos, Gohan… dinos, ¿Nació?" –Bulma preguntó.

"Es… es… ¡ES UNA NIÑA!" –Sobresaltó del asiento y abrazó a su madre- "ES UNA NIÑA, ELLA ES UNA NIÑA"

Todos sonriendo felices, Gohan estaba sobreexcitado, daba vueltas a su madre y abrazó a su padre fuertemente.

"¡Felicitaciones, hijo!" –Goku sonrió. Ya era abuelo, estaba realmente contento.

"¿Podemos verla?" –Su hermano menor le preguntó.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" –A la vez Trunks preguntó.

"¡Claro que sí!" –Le sonrió a su hermanito y luego miró al de pelo lavanda- "Su nombre es Pan… Pan Son"

Poco a poco todos fueron entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Videl. La bebé estaba sostenida por ella. Fue cargada por todos, incluso Goku la cargó y siempre le hacía caras graciosas. Se había encariñado con ella, demasiado.

"Hey… Trunks, ¿Quieres cargarla?" –Videl llamó a Trunks que estaba mirando atentamente el bebé, él era el único, pues Vegeta no contaba, estaba detrás de la puerta observando todo. Vio como su hijo caminó hacia la cama y como sostenía el bebé.

El joven sonrió. Era liviana y muy delicada.

Se sentía cómodo… demasiado. Caminó por el cuarto con ella, siempre advertido por los adultos que tenga cuidado.

Goten se acercó y le tomó el dedo a la pequeña Pan.

"Vaya, es muy fuerte" –El niño de pelo azabache comentó.

"Goten… es muy hermosa…" –Trunks miró a la pequeña, quería encontrar sus ojos pero ella estaba dormida. Se acercó a su cabecita y le besó en la frente.

Trunks quedó impactado. No podía quitarle la vista aquel bulto pequeño.

Aferró al bebé más a su pecho… como para protegerla.

Él la miró encantado, acarició su pequeño rostro con su pulgar.

Vegeta lo observaba detenidamente… _¿Acaso es lo que pienso? Entre él y la mocosa se está formando un vínculo… no es posible…es solo una chiquilla…_Vegeta asombrado se acercó a su hijo, sólo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros.

"Trunks… de ahora en más debes cuidar de ella." –La voz de su padre lo hizo reaccionar.

"¿Qué dices papá?"

"Haz lo que te digo."

"S-Si… cuidaré muy bien de ella." –Miró por décima vez a Pan y le sonrió- "Prometo cuidarte por el resto de mi vida aunque me cueste la mía… Pan Son"

**Fin**

* * *

**NA: **Simplemente moría de las ganas de hacer este pequeño relato, es muy corto pero me encanta el hecho de que sea de estos dos personajes hermosos, Trunks y Pan. Quería escribir acerca de como Trunks reaccionó ante ella al instante que la vio por primera vez siendo una bebé. Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!


End file.
